


All Was Well Again

by Walsingham



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walsingham/pseuds/Walsingham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is woken by a tapping noise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Was Well Again

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [this tumblr post](http://ozthemagician.tumblr.com/post/82851887680/i-like-to-think-that-hedwig-didnt-die-she-only-got).

    _Tap._

Harry rolls over in bed, turning towards Ginny, but tries to sleep on.

    _Tap tap tap._

  Unable to ignore the sound this time, he cracks open an eyelid, squinting into the darkness as he tries to find the cause.

    _Tap tap ._

   Groaning inwardly, Harry pushes himself up and fumbles for his glasses on the bedside table, almost knocking over a photo of Ginny, himself and the children on their last holiday. Once they're perched safely on his nose, he looks carefully around the room.

    _Tap._

   Finally, his eyes come to rest on the window that overlooks the street below. On the window ledge sat a ball of snowy-white feathers. The owl leant forward and tapped her beak against the glass, a bald spot on her chest from where she had been caught in the line of dark magic.

   After all this time, Hedwig had come home.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in approximately 7 minutes so please excuse any tense/ word/general screwups, but comment about them and I will try and fix it!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos + concrit always welcome!  
> x


End file.
